Collide
by IHeartJakeRyan209
Summary: An incident will leave them shattered. BarekLogan
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

"_Collide" Howie Day_

It was late at night around eight when Michael "Mike" Logan and his partner in crime Carolyn Barek had stopped at the corner store for coffee. Their shift had just ended and it was a somewhat tradition they would leave the department together go to the corner shop get what they needed and Mike would drop Carolyn off at her apartment then drive himself home to his one bedroom apartment. Little did they know that tonight would break their tradition. They had parked the car and gotten out walked and walked into the store. Everything seemed normal, the store wasn't that busy. There was only four men, a young cashier two teenagers and a mother and her child. Mike walked over to the magazine shelf while Carolyn walked back to where the coffee was and poured herself two cups when all a sudden one of the men screamed.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW" as he put on a black mask and whipped out a black gun and held it in the air. The other two men did the same.

"Hey we don't any trouble and there won't be any as long as everyone listens."

"Look just clam down, put down the guns." said Mike as he reached into his coat for his.

"I don't think so" Said the man behind him as he aimed the gun towards Mike's head. "Give me it" Mike slowly reached into his coat and took out his gun as the man stanched it out of hands. The leader of the men walked toward the cashier register and pointed the gun in the face of the young cashier and held it to her forehead while he handed her a bag.

"Put the money in the bag."

The young girl was shaking and crying so bad she couldn't keep her hands from trembling. The key she was holding that opened register she accidently dropped.

"I-I didn't mean t-too" she said stuttering.

"Get it!" He said the gun still on her. She slowly bent down and picked up the key but her way up she noticed and pressed the silent alarm button that was hidden on the bottom of the register. Her movements didn't go unnoticed, the robber had seen what she did.

"You stupid bitch" as he whacked her across the face with the gun. She hit her head on the shelf landed on the ground with a thud and the robber jumped over counter to pick up and the key and unlock the register.

"Come on hurry up the police on there way." He shouted as he was shoving money into the bag.

The robbers took Mike's and' Carolyn s wallets. The robber walked away from Carolyn when he suddenly turned back to face her and snatch the sliver cross necklace that was around her neck. This angered Mike he knew how much she loved that necklace.

The other robber when around taking money from the two teenagers and the mother of the child. The child only being five was scared and crying, the mother was trying to clam the child.

"Shut that damn kid up!" One of the men said pointing the gun to the mother.

"Shh...it'll be ok, everything will be fine."

The child did that stop he only cried harder. The mother tired harder to clam him but it didn't work. The robber walked over there and raised his gun and pointed it at the mother and child when he got a face full of burning hot coffee in his face and causing him to fall to the ground moaning in pain. Carolyn dropped the two empty cups onto the floor and pulled her gun out of her jacket. She shot one of robbers, this gave Mike the chance he needed he punched the guy who was behind in the face causing he to drop his gun. Mike picked it up and shot one of the robbers. The main robber the one who had the bag of money fired two shoots. One bullet was a stray shattering the window spilling glass all over the floor, but the other one had a found a target. Mike shot him and as he fell to the ground he ran to his partner who was on the ground. The stray bullet had found a target. Carolyn's chest.

"No, no, no" Mike kept repeating to himself.

"I-I'm sorry." Carolyn whispered.

"What the hell for?"

"I-I should have moved q-quicker."

"No you're gonna be fine, an ambulance is on the way." He could hear the sirens, it must only be a few blocks away.

"Just hang. Stay with me" He said as one of the teenagers handed him some paper towels that he pressed to her chest.

A minute later the ambulance was there. They wouldn't let him ride along.

"Look I'm her partner, I need to come." He said as he flashed them he badge.

"Sir please you're just wasting time" The man tired to reason and Mike realized he was right.

"You can follow behind us" he said as he closed the door to the ambulance.

So...is it good...bad? Please review.

JB


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own anything (

_Can we climb this mountain_

_I don't know_

_Higher now than ever before _

_I know we can make it if we take it slow_

**The Killers - When You Were Young**

Pain. That's what Carolyn Barek felt when she opened her eyes. She was laying on her back in what looked like an ambulance. She couldn't see, everything was blurry to her. Her chest hurt, she could feel something warm and wet seeping through her shirt. Her head hurt she couldn't keep focus she could hear voices they were speaking words that sounded familiar to her such as "pressure" and "vitals" but they didn't make sense to her . The pain her chest was starting dull and she was beginning to lose her grip on conscious.

"Were losing her!"

"Damn it" cursed Mike Logan as he was falling behind the speeding ambulance.

"Come on" he said as he pushed his foot harder on the gas peddle. The hospital was only about five minutes away, but the thing was he didn't know if Carolyn had five minutes. The thought of losing her, only made him want to drive faster. He had never actually considered the thought of losing her, he had never wanted to think about it and he didn't want to think about it now. The ambulance had arrived ten minutes earlier then he did, he was stopped by another officer but a quick flash of his badge and he was on his way again. He rushed into the hospital and to up to the front desk.

"The woman that was just brought in here about ten minutes ago, Carolyn Barek where is she?"

"They're working on her as we speak." said the nurse.

"You can have a seat in the waiting room, I'll show you where it is."

Mike followed with a sigh knowing that he would not be allowed to see Carolyn for some time.

Deakins arrived about a half an hour later, he walked into the waiting room and sat down with Mike.

"Have they told you anything?" he asked.

"No."

They sat together for a few minutes in complete silence.

"She'll be ok Mike."

"Yeah, she better be I really don't feel like breaking in a new partner."

"I think she might be more to you then that."

"You're right. She's the best partner I've ever had."

Deakins let it drop at that.

"Mike" he said after a few minutes. "You might want to wash you're hands and change you're clothes."

"What?" he asked as he looked down hands. He looked down in shock as he realized both his and shirt were covered in dried blood. _Her blood. _

"I'm gonna go home for a bit."

"Good idea."

"Call me if you hear anything, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure."

As he entered the bathroom in his apartment. He couldn't take his eyes off his hands. _"Her blood, it was a part of her." _He ran some warm water and slowly poured soap on his hands and watched the red water go down the drain. He couldn't help but feel numb as he did so. He changed his clothes and headed back out. He decided to do something nice for Carolyn, he stopped by her apartment and pick up one of the most important things to her in her life. He knew where she kept the key. Mike had only been in her apartment a few times but he had loved it each time, it was just so Carolyn. The way it smelled of her, the way he felt when he was there. He liked it more then his apartment. He found what he was looking for, her bible was laying on the table by couch. Mike picked up the black worn book, he didn't see what was so special about it, but it was important to Carolyn and that's what matter. This and her necklace are what meant the most to her and she had already lost one Thinking about what had happened earlier made him angry, if he ever got his hands on the son of bitch who had hurt her, he would kill him. He was sure of it. Mike walked out of the apartment, locked the door and headed back to the hospital.

Mike and Deakins were in the waiting room for about another hour. When a tall young man with glasses dressed in a white coat.

"Hello I'm Dr. Baker I worked on Carolyn along with another surgeons."

"How is she?"

"It seems the bullet went through the chest and landed near the spiral cord, now there was damage done but were able to repair it most of it."

"She won't be able to walk?" asked Mike.

"There is a chance she might be able to, with the right physically therapy. She'll need someone to help her with daily tasks, does she have any family around here that she could stay with?"

"Her father is dead and her mother lives on the outskirts."

"Does she have a close friend maybe?"

"I don't know." replied Deakins.

"She can stay with me." Both Deakins and Dr. Baker both turned to face Mike.

"Now can I see her?"

I was gonna kill Carolyn in this chapter and be over with the story but I couldn't bring myself to do. So good...bad please review

JB


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

_It's not your fault _

_please stop your crying now_

**A New Found Glory **"It's Not Your Fault"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes she's in room 216 upstairs, she's going to be out for awhile because of the painkillers but you can still see her if you want."

"Thanks" Mike called over his back as he walked toward the elevator. He walked down the white hallway until he came to room 216 and quietly entered. He closed the door softly and looked around the room, he saw that she was the only patient in the room the bed next to her was empty. Mike sat down in the chair that was by the bed. Carolyn was sleeping. He knew it would be some time before she woke up, so he sat there and watched her and waited for sleep to come. Mike woke up only a few hours earlier to someone whispering his name. He opened and rubbed his eyes.

"Mike."

"What?" He asked tiredly. He realized it was Carolyn. He was at her side an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly.

"What's going on, where am I?"

"You were shot remember? Your in the hospital now."

She had a confused look on her face, but after a moment of thinking she remember the earlier events.

"Yeah I remember."

They sat there in silence for a moment.

"Is there something wrong?" Mike asked.

"It's my legs, I can't feel them."

"Damn it, how could we fuck that up it was so simple go in there wave our guns around and walk out with the money. It wasn't suppose to be that hard."

"Well we weren't expecting two cops in there were we?"

"Yeah and that just helps our case you shot a cop Nathan what were you thinking?"

"She killed my brother I was thinking she deserved it."

"The cops are looking for us what are we gonna do?"

"Do you think she died?"

"Nathan stay focused we need to figure out what we're gonna do."

"I hope she did and I'm hope she suffered."

"Look forget about you're brother, he's dead. We can't stay here forever we need to find a new place to hide."

"Don't tell me what to do Lucas!"

"Nathan clam down."

"She took him away from me Lucas, he was the last good in my life, he was my little brother I was suppose to look out for him I want revenge."

"My best friend died too tonight don't forget that, but their dead we're not, now focus."

"Mike I can't move my legs, what's wrong with them?"

Mike just lowered his head toward the floor.

"Mike why can't I move them?"

"The accident caused some damage with you're spiral cord and-

"I'm not going to be able to walk?"

"The doctors aren't sure."

At this point Carolyn started crying.

"Hey it'll be ok, it could be worse you could be dead." Mike told her.

"Yeah I know it's just you aren't going to want me anymore."

"What?" Mike asked completely caught off guard.

"What good is a partner who can't walk right?" she asked through tears.

Mike stood there in shock.

"_How could she think that I'm not that shallow."_Mike thought to himself.

He then slowly walked over to her bed and took her hand in his.

"I'll always want you."

"I'm going to go talk to the doctors, why don't you get some more rest ok?"

"Yeah."

Mike walked out of the room leaving Carolyn alone in the dark.

good...bad...please review.

JB


End file.
